


Terrible Pornograpgy

by Kinayo



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: Colin收到了Ezra寄来的一个故事.......





	Terrible Pornograpgy

#Colezra  
*色情刊物  
*PWP

 

那叠纸在被送到Colin手上前就已经被订装完成，不过也不是什么上百页的厚重书册，他随意地翻了下，大概还不到10页。  
常规而言收件人写着Colin的快递首先会被送到他的经纪人手上，在经过一系列审查确保没有危险之后，才会转交给他。唯独寄件人是Ezra时那些复杂的程序得以免除。他的经纪人给出的原因很简单：他一点都不想知道Ezra到底给Colin寄了点什么。不过Colin猜测对方大概偷偷审查过一次，所以产生了些许心理阴影。  
那想法让他一侧的嘴角忍不住向上扬起。是的，Ezra从没给他寄过什么正常的物品——裸照，包装就过于露骨的色情光碟，穿过的内裤，粘着白斑的丝袜，最近一次则在箱子里放了一个口塞和震动跳蛋，箱子底部还留了张纸条，上面写着：用在我身上。

这次寄来的则是一本A4纸订成的手工书，封面是半透明的硫磺纸，但作用更像是遮掩里面的内容。Colin挑挑眉毛，他总是猜不透那个犹太男孩小脑瓜里的心思，但他愿意和男孩这般“纠缠”下去，毕竟他们都乐在其中。

他翻开第一页，就当做是打发时间也好，他饶有兴趣地读着男孩给他的故事：

「Ezra盯着隔壁Farrell先生紧实健硕的肌肉线条，以及裆部微微凸起的完美弧度，脑中幻想着那份量压在自己身上的情形。Jeez，他想给对方来一次全套口活，不满意的话，两次也可以。  
他相信Colin不会拒绝的，如果那个只是提下嘴角就能让女性雌激素泛滥的男人也喜欢男人的话。  
就算Colin喜欢女人，Ezra也有办法。只要对方愿意把那根大东西塞进他的屁股或者嘴里，Ezra不介意让这位很他妈性感的爱尔兰邻居知道一些他的小秘密——他是个天杀的女装癖，光他衣橱里的20多双丝袜就可以证明这点。  
他不是家中的老大，那个出生不到一个月就去世的姐姐始终萦绕在父母的心头。他的父母喜欢女孩，所以姐姐的死让他们开始把那份爱转移到了Ezra身上——他们把他当成了一个女孩儿，为他买那些花里胡哨的漂亮裙子，送他化妆品，在他初中毕业时送了他一套波点式高筒袜。多亏了这些，他在八年级就知道怎么穿着超短裙用屁股蹭高年级学长的阴茎了。  
老天，他爱死那几个学生了。

他的眼睛跟随Colin移动着，站在二楼房间的窗前偷窥在后院晾衣服的Colin让他的眼睛得以随心所欲。男人随着呼吸上下浮动的胸膛他都看得一清二楚。  
他闭上眼睛，销魂的呻吟随之而来。他的手隔着高筒袜抓弄着他的老二，那玩意已经硬得像块玄铁了。

“操....”  
嗓子发出低吼，他将阴茎从丝织面料里解放出来，胡乱地上下套弄着，阴囊随着动作幅度前后晃动着。他不需要什么技巧就可以射出来。想象力才是自慰最好的工具。幻想中，Colin把他压在床上，粗壮的性器头部在他的股间摩擦着，炙热的目光在他身上扫动就足以让他骚得没边。  
他晃动着屁股，用眼神乞求着男人的操弄。情欲灼烧得他难以忍耐，他的脑中唯有被男人贯穿的想法，理智尊严统统被抛之脑后。

“操我，Colin。填满我。”  
他细声细气地恳求道，上下晃动着屁股，让Colin的阴茎前端抵在他的穴口。他故意伸出舌头舔着男人的嘴唇，细碎轻柔的呻吟从口中泄出。而那很管用，因为男人确实掰开了他的屁股，手指在他泛滥成灾的小穴里面搅动着。  
Ezra几乎本能地仰起脖子，惊呼声却立刻被Colin的吻堵在了嗓子里。强烈的荷尔蒙在那一刻几乎将他淹没。他下意识夹紧了屁股，股间激烈的电流冲入了后脑让他全身绷紧射了出来。  
Colin只用了一根手指就让他高潮了。

Ezra睁开眼，看着小腹上的白色液体，满意地笑了出来。他要和他的新邻居上床，他要让他的新邻居狠狠地操他，就像他是个欠干的婊子。  
他用丝袜擦去了那些液体，又找了个大信封把丝袜装了进去。他没有写地址，但把自己的名字写了上去。等到夜色再暗点时，Colin家的邮箱里就会多一封装着丝袜的信件。」

 

Colin放下了那几张纸，深呼吸平息着小腹的骚动。他的男孩用他们为主角写了篇色情小说，而他竟然看硬了。  
裤裆里的性器开始抬起头，只是幻想着字里行间的Ezra幻想着被操来自慰的画面就足以唤醒他的欲望。而显然，Ezra也知道这点。  
他向后翻了几页，跳过了几段对话。从全新的一段继续看了下去。

 

「Ezra跪在Colin两腿之间，欣喜地握住了男人半勃的阴茎，熟练地搓揉着根部，手指勾勒着柱体上暴起的青筋，感受着男人的生殖器在他的手里逐渐变粗变硬。他张开嘴，樱桃般红润的嘴唇看起来甜美诱人，Colin吞咽着，看着那两片饱满的唇瓣包裹住了他的阴茎。  
湿润温热的口腔内壁紧紧裹住他的龟头，男孩的两颊向内凹进，舌头压在前端的小孔上，迫不及待地模仿着性交动作吞吐着Colin的老二。

“你到底给多少男人口过？”  
男人的喘息声越来越粗重。他心里清楚他的问话只是在刻意拖延射在男孩嘴里的时间。他可不知道他邻居家的小孩竟然他妈的是同志酒吧的变装女王，如果他早点知道的话，男孩柔软粉嫩的小屁股够他操千百回了。  
Ezra能回应给他的自然只有呜呜声，那双咖啡色眼睛上挑诱惑地看着他，浑浊的渴望让Colin恨不得先操烂这张粉嘟嘟的小嘴。他也正在这么做——快速晃动着跨部让他的龟头撞在Ezra喉咙的深处，男孩不舒服地呻吟着，但却没打算将对方的那玩意吐出来。  
Colin射出来时，他皱了下眉头。他没有吃那些东西的习惯，大多数时间他觉得恶心。但Ezra确实想让他健壮的邻居上他，操到他昏迷，操到他失禁，他做梦都想亲吻那美好的胸肌。为此，他必须要足够淫荡。  
他的喉结上下颤抖，白色的浊液吞入腹中。Ezra吐出了Colin的阴茎，伸出舌头舔去上面残留的白色液体，就像小猫喝水一样，舌苔不断刮弄着任何污点，直到Colin的阴茎沾满了他的口水，龟头亮得仿佛能反光一样。

“干我，Daddy。我需要你的肉棒。”  
Ezra微笑着，好看的嘴唇抿成了一条细线，眼睛里的光让Colin想起了刚切割完成的钻石。男孩站起身，撩起了黑色的窄裙底，让Colin可以看到高筒袜里面他肿胀的阴茎，当然还有会阴部位的水痕。  
男人的手掌握住了男孩的臀部，柔软的臀肉在他手里不断变换着形状，他刻意加大了力道，欣赏着男孩吃疼却欢愉的表情。  
“就是这样，Daddy，做得很好....”

Ezra跨坐在了Colin的大腿上，上半身因为快感蜷缩在了男人怀里，不断发抖着，急促的喘息喷洒在对方胸口上。他的梦想成真了，Colin的手指正隔着丝料刮着他湿润的穴口，很快男人那根粗壮的肉棒就会挤进他的身体，撞向令他疯狂的那一点，而他会尖叫得像个患了性瘾的妓女。  
想象中的画面让他傻笑个不停，他侧过头看着Colin，随即发现男人也正盯着他看。那双棕黑的眼膜里藏着某种吸引人的元素，Ezra形容不出那具体是什么。  
但有一点是肯定的，Ezra对那东西上瘾了。」

 

Colin从故事中抬起头。这次是因为他的手机响了。他解锁屏幕，发现短信的发送人正好是Ezra。  
他的男孩给他发了一个地址，那是市区的一家酒店。

信息已经足够明确了，对方正在召唤他。恐怕Ezra现在就穿着和故事里一样的黑裙子和高筒袜，正摩擦着大腿等待他的到来。

而Colin硬到发疼的下体并没有给他太多的考虑时间。他叫了辆出租车——他实在没精力开车了——给了司机地址，让对方开得越快越好。  
他的表情一定过于可怕，那位司机的语气哆哆嗦嗦的，一脚油门踩到底一句话都没说。

而Colin翻开了那几张纸，随便挑了一页，继续读了下去。

「那天Ezra和Colin做了三次。在餐桌上、在床上、在浴室里。Colin还想在厨房来第四次，但Ezra已经射不出什么了。  
爱尔兰人榨干了他，还顺便偷走了他的心。

“你想成为我的东西？”  
他看到那个爱尔兰人笑了，嘴角的弧度让Ezra看的有些着迷。他喜欢被Colin掌控，成为Colin的小棋子，被对方牵引着。  
他点了点头，整个人钻进了Colin的怀里，任凭对方在他身上动手动脚。  
男人捏着他一侧的乳头，时不时向外用力拉扯，或者用两只手指故意扭着那颗鼓起的红颗粒。他惊喜的发现那也是男孩的敏感点之一，他每用力一下，Ezra都会本能地挺下跨部，白嫩的脸颊再次染上了红晕。  
“我要你下周五晚上穿戴整齐来我家。记得，穿上你最引以为豪的那套，我要给你几个小测验。”

Colin松开了在Ezra乳头上的手，看到了男孩恋恋不舍的表情。  
这是个好猎物。  
男人心里清楚得很，他亲吻着男孩的肩头，抚摸着那光滑的背部，手感就像是大理石光滑的切面。从来没有哪个处于青春期的孩子会这么吸引他的胃口，让他疯狂地渴望将其整个吃掉。

“对了，我一直想养只猫。”」

鸣笛声让Colin再次抬起头，他现在一定满头汗了，而他不得不需要夹紧双腿来遮掩下两腿之间的凸起。  
他望向窗外，车外的景致逐渐熟悉起来，几分钟之后便可到达那家酒店，而他只想把Ezra按在床上，把男孩挑起来的欲火发泄个干净。  
那叠纸只剩下最后一页了，似乎男孩并没有把故事的完整版寄给他，又或许故事的后半段即将在酒店的大床上发生。

「如果Daddy想要一只小猫，那么Ezra就会成为Daddy的little pussy。  
他给自己卖了个项圈，粉红色绒毛贴在脖子上没有想象中的难受。  
还有一套紧身短裙，黑色的布料紧裹着他浑圆的屁股，也只是正好能遮住屁股而已。丝制的上衣相当于透明，他的乳头在布料上刮蹭着，很快就开始发硬。  
他为自己涂上口红，妖艳的嫣红，想象着Colin的老二上都是他鲜艳的口红印记。然后是指甲油，猩红的液体绽放出热情奔放的色彩。最后是高跟鞋，他第一次在酒吧里见到Colin时也穿了那双红色细跟的高跟鞋，他知道Colin想干穿着这双鞋的他，他很高兴能满足男人的愿望。」

故事到这里就结束了。而Colin也到了他的目的地。他从后门进入酒店，他尤其不想现在被狗仔拍到。几秒钟之内他的电梯就到了Ezra房间的楼层，他敲了敲门，甚至没等半秒钟门就开了。  
首先引入眼帘的是睡袍为能遮住的、Ezra光滑的胸膛，看上去男孩为他剃了毛。那省去了不少麻烦。他的犹太男孩看起来得意而兴奋，他们之间应该有一大堆话可以说：最近都去了哪里，拍了哪些戏。但Colin打算把那些暂时延后了，他现在只想做一件事——吻他。

他几乎是把Ezra推进了房间，房门在他们身后缓缓合上。他的舌头粗鲁地挤进Ezra的口腔，霸道地缠上那条舌头就不再松开。男孩不断向后退着，时不时踉跄下，Colin是在Ezra倒在床上时才发现脚上那双高跟鞋的，它们红的就像是沾染上了某种魔力，蛊惑了人心，腐蚀了理智。

“哦，亲爱的。那几段文字让你受了不少苦，是吗？”  
Ezra仰起头咯咯笑着，膝盖顶了顶Colin已经勃起的裆部。男孩单手解开了拉链，把自己爱人炙热的勃起掏了出来。  
他上下撸动着那根硕大的阴茎，带着渴望与欣喜，正如同他文章里写的那样。

“你没有给我结局，事实上，你的大部分文字都用黑记号笔涂掉了。”  
Colin吞咽着，前端在被抚摸时猛地抽气。

“我不想剧透太多内容。或许哪天我可以给你发个原版。”  
Ezra咬着Colin的下巴，自觉地张开腿让对方的手指进入他的股间，粘稠温热的润滑液顺着穴口流出。  
呻吟从口中泄出，身体在Colin塞进两根手指时兴奋地颤抖着。  
他们分隔了太久，男人身上强烈的荷尔蒙气味如同一记春药，屏蔽了理智和尊严，一味追求着性带来的快感。  
他想起了无数个夜晚，他是如何幻想着Colin在后面凶狠地操着他的屁股，一边撸弄着阴茎自慰的，而那总是满足不了他，所以他会撅起屁股往里面再加几根手指，但那依然没有效果。  
然后他意识到他需要Colin。他的身体，他的心灵都渴求着Colin的慰藉。  
在那种心境下，写出的故事就像是在描述事实。他在打印给Colin时还特意删减了些情节，让那篇文章看起来只是篇极为普通的色情文学。至于原版的文稿，他绝不打算给Colin过目。

Ezra翻过身，趴在床上掰开自己的屁股，让一张一合的穴口完全清晰的展现在Colin面前。  
他想说点什么，但刚张开嘴就感觉到穴口被什么柔软温暖的东西包裹着，突如其来的快感让喊叫先窜出了喉咙，他捂住了嘴，但还是晚了几秒。  
他能感受到Colin的吐息喷洒在他的屁股上，舌尖在穴口附近的褶皱部位游走着，随后一点点挤进了那个入口，尽力舔舐着他敏感的肠壁，用舌头操着他的屁股。

那太过了，完全超过了Ezra能想象的一切。

他下意识收缩着穴口，但那只是让Colin的舌头进入了更深处，湿滑粗糙的舌苔来回打着转，差点让Ezra上半身从床上弹起来。  
酥麻的舒爽感在后背蔓延着，Ezra紧紧攥住床单，身体不受控制地痉挛着，口水从张开的嘴角划过，但他甚至没力气擦拭了。

“谢谢你的款待。”  
浑浑噩噩中，他听到Colin在他的上方幸灾乐祸的语气。然后屁股被狠狠地打了一巴掌，白嫩的臀肉上出现了粉红的手印，清脆的“啪”声在酒店里回荡着。  
Ezra皱着眉头轻哼了声，却懒得抱怨什么。那份热量终于来到他的股间，炙热的龟头摩擦着他的会阴部位，让沾在上面的顺滑液均匀地抹在前端上。

Colin的那活儿比他自慰时幻想得还要大，只是狰狞的头部插入就足以让Ezra迎来一个小高潮。他满足的喘息着，扭着屁股暗示着让Colin整根都进来。  
他想这个真的是想疯了。

“或许我们可以一边做这个，你一边告诉我那篇文章的结尾。”

Colin猛地顶跨，将整个性器送进了Ezra身体内前所未有的深度，随后抽出再挺近，阴囊不断拍打着Ezra的臀部发出着刺耳的啪啪声。柔滑的内壁本能地蠕动着，像张不那么熟练的小嘴，挤压按摩着Colin的阴茎，向更深处吮吸着。  
男孩已经被操散架了，表情迷茫地看着一边，泪水自由地在脸庞滑动着，偶尔在高潮接近时嘴角会露出傻笑。  
但那小屁股依然在紧紧绞着他的那活。就像那文章里写的一样，daddy的little pussy总是渴望着更多。

“你会直接在地板上干我，拽着我的项圈强迫我看着镜子里的你是怎么操我的。”  
Ezra断断续续地说着，中间还夹杂着尖叫与呻吟。可男孩发现他并不想停下来，脑中的画面让他亢奋。

“很快我就哭喊着求饶。”  
前列腺在毫无预警的情况下被碾过让Ezra抽泣出身，他无力地趴在床上，唯有被Colin钳住的腰部在不断晃动着，性器每次抽送都会让小穴里涌出少量的淫液。  
“但我们都知道那是我在求你干得更用力些。”

Ezra的声音轻得像片落地的羽毛，带着厚重的哭腔。他几乎快射了，只是Colin有意地避开撞击那一点才让他支撑到现在。  
他本能地弓起腰，下一波快感随时可能到来，而他已经到极限了。男孩的阴茎孤零零地靠在小腹上不断淌着前液，但Ezra没有使用手，他还记得那篇文章的结局。

“你把我抱到阳台，如果有人路过他们就会看见你把我操得汁水横流，而我还在你身下尖叫着想要更多。”

Colin又是一个挺进，这次龟头狠狠地撞在了那点上，但Ezra连哭喊的力气都用完了，他的嗓子里哽咽了几声，嘴唇动了动。  
他知道那是什么意思——他的男孩在向他索吻。

“最后呢，故事总需要一个结局。”  
他把Ezra翻过身，把男孩的腿驾到肩膀上，俯身压了上去，中途亲了下那双漂亮的高跟鞋。他的小腹摩擦着Ezra滚烫的性器。他故意揉捏了下前端，换来了一个满足的笑容。  
他堵住了那两片水润的唇，吮吸着上面的甜美。他的男孩总是喜欢在亲吻中高潮，交换着那些多余的激情。  
Ezra没有回答他的问题，至少在高潮前没有。男孩只顾着拼命地扭动腰肢，扬起脖子将无声的尖叫吞进肚子里。  
然后是一记沉闷的鼻音，带着疲软和欣慰，浓稠的精液一股脑地喷洒在了二人的小腹上。

Colin也没有坚持太久，男孩的肉穴在高潮之后热得头皮发麻。在抽送了几次后也在闷哼声中射在了Ezra体内。

「Colin只用一根阴茎就轻而易举地操射了他，他在男人的亲吻下射得一塌糊涂。他想不起来还有哪次能射出来那么多。  
而男人在他体内发泄完后，依然有着无限的体力。他赤裸地瘫坐在Colin的腿上，两腿大开着，后脑枕在男人的肩膀上，任凭对方揉捏着他的乳头或者亲吻他的身体。  
他们的做爱总是过于急躁，所以Colin还没在他身上留下什么标记。

“你能在屁股上留下个纹身吗？”

男人捏了捏男孩红润的脸蛋，但Ezra依然处于高潮的余韵中，像个没生命的布娃娃，所以预料之内没有任何回复。

“Daddy's lil Cunt怎么样？”

他边说着边啃上了Ezra的脖颈，在那里留下了数个褐色的印记。

“不得不说，你的表现超出我的预料。”

他感觉到怀里的小家伙动了下，稍微移动了下位置，让坐姿舒服了点。但轻微的移动也足以让小穴口里的液体溢出。他听见男孩轻哼了声，无奈地看着原本属于自己的液体滴到了地板上。

“我明天还能再来吗，Daddy？”  
他的男孩声音里带着撒娇的语气，咖啡色的大眼睛无辜地望着他，让人联想起所有弱小可怜的动物们。

“当然，亲爱的。”  
他亲吻着Ezra的额头，对上男孩狂喜的眼睛。

“我随时等着你。”」

【END】


End file.
